EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA
by Jyu Violet Grace
Summary: Sandaime Hokage sello al Kyubi dentro del hijo del Yondaime muriendo dejando una gran responsabilidad sobre el hijo del cuarto ya que no solo es el jinchuriki del biju mas fuerte de todos sino que posee el dojutsu mas fuerte de todos el rinnegan. HanabiXNarutoXHinata.
1. EL NUEVO PRODIGIO

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA.

POR FAVOR COMENTARIOS PARA PODER MEJORAR ESTE FIC YA QUE SOY NUEVO, ACEPTO CUALQUIER OPINION AL RESPECTO.

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"**EL NUEVO PRODIGIO"**

-Buen día hijo- decía una voz a un lado de la puerta

-quiero mas ramen ayame-neesan- decía un niño aun dormido

-aun sigues Naruto recuerda que hoy inicia tu entrenamiento

Cuando Naruto escucho eso rápidamente salió de la cama y se cambio.

-ya estoy listo otou-san- dijo el pequeño niño con su típica sonrisa

-ya veo- decía Minato con una gota sobre su cabeza "eso parecía el hiraishin no jutsu"

-otou-san, otou-san que vamos hacer primero, el rasengan o ya se el hiraishin o ya se voy a lanzar fuego de mi boca dattebayo- decía Naruto sin siquiera respirar lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire.

-bueno primero que nada Naruto a desayunar tu madre a preparado ramen- en cuanto dijo eso juro haber visto de nuevo el hiraishin.

-hola oka-san- decía Naruto ya sentado en la mesa esperando su ramen.

-buen día bebe- decía Kushina con una gran sonrisa como la de Naruto- y Minato

-aquí estoy- decía Minato sentándose a lado de su hijo.

-oka-san, oka-san quiero mucho ramen-decía Naruto estirando sus brazos.

-claro que si bebe aquí tienes

-gracias amor- dijo Minato recibiendo su ramen

Naruto comía muy alegre su comida favorita al igual que la de su oka-san y otou-san.

-ostsho-shaun- decía Naruto con su boca llena de fideos y sus ojos observaban muy serios a mi Minato.

-que ocurre naruto_"creo que quiere saber del entrenamiento"_

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos

-te vas a terminar tu ramen- dijo Naruto

A Minato y Kushina cayeron al suelo con los pies arriba

-no hijo puedes comerte…-pero antes de terminar su hijo ya se lo estaba comiendo

_-"pero quien le enseño el hiraishin"-_se pregunto Minato con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando termino toda la familia de comer, Naruto fue enseguida a cepillarse sus dientes ya que queria empezar cuanto antes su entrenamiento.

-ya es tiempo- decía Kushina

-si tiene que aprender cuanto antes a controlar todo ese chakra que tiene es muy peligroso que no lo controle.

**Flashback**

Naruto estaba jugando en el jardín de su casa. Cundo de repente se escucho un sonido muy fuerte. Kushina salió corriendo de su hogar en busaca del origen de ese sonido. Cuando llego vio a su hijo a lado de una roca totalmente destruida y su jardín totalmente quemado mientras que su hijo estaba rodeado de un gran chakra que juraría solo haber visto su cantidad en su esposo. Fue tal la sorpresa que se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos pero en cuanto reacciono llamo al anbu que custodiaba su hogar para que avisara a su esposo. En cuanto se marcho fue en busca de su hijo y a los pocos segundos llego su esposo en su típico jutsu.

-que ocurre Kushina-dijo el Namikaze

-esto – dijo Kushina señalando su jardín

-pero que ocurrió-

-no lo sé pero creo que fue Naruto- ambos voltearon a ver a su hijo

-Naruto que ocurrió- dijo el Yondaime

-puedes contárnoslo bebe no nos molestaremos- dijo viendo algo nervioso

-pues….verán yo estaba tratando de atrapar a este sapo pero cuando lo atrape todo estaba así- dijo Naruto a un nervioso

-en serio solo trataste de atrapar a ese sapo Naruto

-si otou-san

_-"esto es sorprendente ni siquiera estaba moldeando chakra solo estaba jugando y mira todo el daño que causo"-pensó Minato_

-que significa esto-dijo Kushina preocupada

-vamos a que revisen su chakra al hospital- sugirió Minato

-se acuerdo- dijo Kushina aun preocupada por su hijo

Una vez en el hospital fue revisado por iyashi un ninja medico y esperaban los resultados.

-que ocurre iyashi- dijo el Hokage

-lo que ocurre es que tu hijo tiene una enorme cantidad de chakra y a causa de eso le es muy difícil controlarlo, además posee una monstros afinidad al viento y al fuego. Si sigue sin poder controlar su chakra puede repercutir muy fuertemente en él y puede llegar a causar daños a otros.

-que recomiendas para ayudar a mi bebe

-yo recomendaría que iniciara su entrenamiento ninja cuanto antes centrándose específicamente en su control de chakra

-pero es solo un niño, empezar su entrenamiento a tan temprana edad no tiene ni 4 años- Kushina estaba muy preocupada por su bebe

-lo sé pero si no lo controla se terminara dañando el mismo

-pero…pero que hacemos Minato

-no queda otra opción abra que entrenarlo- dijo Minato algo preocupado- yo mismo entrenare a mi hijo.

-pero Minato es muy pequeño se podría lastimar- decía muy preocupada Kushina

-lo sé pero si no lo hago también terminara lastimado a causa de su propio chakra- dijo Minato

-pero…-no término de decir Kushina ya que Minato la interrumpió

-no te preocupes yo mismo lo voy a entrenar no le pasara nada a nuestro hijo-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo a Kushina

-de acuerdo-dijo Kushina ya más calmada

-a y otra cosa-decía iyashi interrumpiendo a la pareja

-que sucede –respondió la pareja

-pues los ojos de su hijo tiene una extraña concentración de chakra es casi como si fuera un dojutsu pero no encuentro información sobre este y su forma es muy peculiar y según sea el único kekkei genkai que se le transmitió fuel de Kushina-sama así que no estoy muy seguro si en verdad sea un dojutsu.- respondió el ninja medico

-¿un dojutsu nuestro hijo?-dijo Minato

-así es pero su forma es… no tiene similitud con el sharingan ni con el byakugan este tiene varios anillos en torno al ojo.

-¿así que un dojutsu?-el Hokage estaba extrañado- le preguntare a mi sensei cuando vuelva

-de acuerdo, bueno ese es el diagnostico completo Hokage-sama

-ya veo gracias iyashi san-dijo Minato despidiendo a iyashi

**Fin flashback**

-estoy listo otou-san vámonos a entrenar- decía Naruto corriendo en busca de su padre.

-bien, bien nos vamos, adiós amor – dijo Minato dándole un tierno beso a su esposa.

-adiós oka-san-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla de su madre

-adiós bebe y no te sobrepases con el entrenamiento si tu papa te sobrexigue dime bebe- dijo Kushina viendo a su esposo con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-descuida no hará mucho esfuerzo-dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa mientras sudaba.

-mas te vale- respondió Kushina

-adiós oka-san- Naruto se despidió de nuevo de su mama con su enorme sonrisa.

-adiós- dijo Kushina al igual como su hijo con esa enorme sonrisa.

Una vez salieron de su hogar los dos rubios fueron al campo de entrenamiento 1 el cual era exclusivo para el Hokage.

-bueno hijo hemos llegado

-si por fin ahora otou-san que me enseñaras primero yo quiero aprender primero el rasengan- dijo Naruto muy emocionado

-bueno primero una pequeña clase teórica así que dime Naruto ¿que es el chakra?- pregunto el Yondaime

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-naruto miro a su papa con mucha seriedad cuando por fin hablo dijo- no se

Minato cayó al suelo con los pies arriba.

-cof cof muy bien pues te diré el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu , incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chakra en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales , el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.- termino de decir Minato

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no entendí nada- dijo Naruto sacándole una vena palpitante en la frente de Minato.

-cof cof muy bien digamos que el chakra es como los ninjas hacen todo lo que pueden hacer es como su combustible- dijo Minato

-aaaaaaaaaa creo que entendí eso se ocupa para hacer la magia que hacen todos los ninjas como tu otou-san

_-"creo que entendió pero no como queria"_asi es Naruto- dijo Minato resignado a que aprendiera.

-ahora te enseñare a controlarlo-

-que…. No quiero- respondió Naruto

-que porque-dijo Minato con una gota en la nuca

-yo quiero aprender el rasengan y el hiraishin y también a sacar fuego por la boca- digo Naruto

-eh así que era eso te diré algo para poder hacer todo eso necesitas poder controlar tu chakra hasta podrías hacer más cosas que esas como hacer dragones de agua o sacar un sapo – menciono Minato

-en serio – dijo Naruto con los ojos iluminados como estrellas

-así es

-muy bien lo hare

-de acuerdo empecemos-

Bueno esto es todo por el momento espero lo hayan disfrutado y por favor comente quiero opiniones ideas.


	2. COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA.

POR FAVOR COMENTARIOS PARA PODER MEJORAR ESTE FIC YA QUE SOY NUEVO, ACEPTO CUALQUIER OPINION AL RESPECTO.

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"**COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO"**

-Muy bien lo hare

-de acuerdo empecemos-

-primero que nada empecemos a trepar arboles

-queeeeee eso es muy fácil otou-san- dijo Naruto orgulloso de sí mismo por haber trepado muchos árboles antes.

-pero solo con la planta de tus pies – dijo Minato

-mmmmmm de acuerdo allá voy- dijo Naruto empezando a correr para caer enseguida- ouch eso dolió eso no se puede bakaotou-san – dijo Naruto molesto con su padre.

- bakaotou-san. Claro que si se puede Naruto mira y aprende. Después de decir eso Minato comenzó a escalar el árbol con mucha facilidad Naruto estaba asombrado.

-wow otou-san es genial dattebayo-decía Naruto mientras Minato bajaba del árbol al cual subió.

-y bien observaste Naruto ahora te diré como hacer eso primero hay que concentrar tu chakra en la planta de tus pies así- dijo Minato mostrándole a su hijo como hacerlo.

-mmmmmm ya veo…así

-si así…que_ "como logro hacerlo tan facil"_naruto como lograste hacer eso-dijo Minato muy sorprendido por la rapidez en que aprende su hijo.

-pues como tú me lo dijiste bakaotou-san solo concentre el chakra en mis pies-

-"_que lo logro hacer con solo verlo una vez" _bien ahora empieza a escalar cuando llegues hasta la punta me avisas _"no creo que haga eso rápido se va a tardar bueno voy a leer un poco mientras lo espero de todos modos deje un kage bunshin en la torre Hokage"_

_-_ya termine otou-san- dijo Naruto a su otou-san que tenia la quijada hasta el piso de la impresión.

_-"que no le tomo ni 5 minutos terminar este niño es un genio"-_ pensaba el rubio

-y ahora que-dijo Naruto muy emocionado por lo que seguía

-_"no tenía nada más preparado para hoy creí que eso le tomaría al menos 1 semana"_- bueno pasemos al nivel 2 del control del chakra – decía Minato aun sorprendido por las capacidades de su hijo

-de acuerdo- grito Naruto desde la punta del árbol en el que había subido

-muy bien comencemos el principio es el mismo solo que este caso tienes que caminar sobre el agua de este modo- Minato decía mientras le mostraba el modo de hacerlo.

-bien pero si me hundo no sé nadar otou-san

-no te preocupes si caes al agua yo iré por ti "_pero no creo que pase eso ahora veré de cerca a ver si lo logra al primer intento"_

_-_de acuerdo haya voy-

Y fue como sospecho Minato en cuanto piso el agua pudo ver como Naruto era un verdadero prodigio al primer intento podía caminar sobre el agua eso era más que sorprendente a él le había tomado algo de tiempo pero su hijo lo hizo al primer intento.

-genial lo logre dattebayo-decía Naruto saltando sobre el agua

-bien hecho hijo ahora como premio te voy a enseñar fuinjutsu es lo que más me gusta y era la especialidad de los Uzumaki.

-que en serio mi oka-san es muy bueno en fufufu furijitsu

-si así es y se dice fuinjutsu

-genial si oka-san sabe eso yo también quiero – decía Naruto muy emocionado

-así se habla Naruto

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-naruto pensaba

-que ocurre Naruto

-que es el fuinjutsu-preguntaba a su padre

-bueno como lo entenderías mmmm-minato pensaba una forma fácil de explicar para que su hijo lo entendiera- es en pocas palabras cuando sellas algo en otra cosa- observaba a Naruto que no entendía nada- mira te mostrare – de su uniforme saco un pequeño pergamino lo abrió hizo algunos sellos y de la nada aparecieron decenas de libros su hijo se quedo sorprendido.

-eso voy aprender genial otou-san es genial-decía Naruto entusiasmado por aprender eso

-así es esto es lo que te voy a enseñar _"y creo que voy a empezar a entrenarte en mas disciplinas Naruto eres un genio te voy a enseñar lo que yo sé, le voy a pedir a algunos de mis jounins que también te enseñen, es bueno ser Hokage, solo espero que Kushina no se moleste"._

-bien empecemos.

**Cuatro años después.**

-listo otou-san-

-cuando quieras naruto-decia Minato a su hijo

Un rayo amarillo salió disparado hacia Minato apareciendo detrás de este dándole una patada a la cabeza que fácilmente esquivo desapareciendo en otro rayo amarillo, apareciendo arriba de naruto-**fuuton: daitoppa (elemento aire: gran ráfaga de viento)- **dijo Minato expulsando un fuerte vendaval de su boca. Al ver el jutsu venir sobre él, Naruto lanzo el suyo-**katon: goukakyuu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- **al chocar los jutsus el fuego creció gracias al viento y se dirigió a Minato claro que este no le dio gracias al hiraishin no jutsu apareciendo en frente de Naruto en un ataque directo lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto el cual lo mando a volar pero antes de caer al suelo Minato ya lo esperaba pateándole pero este golpe no le dio ya que exploto en una nube de humo_ "kage bunshin" _**katon: ryuuka no jutsu (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)**-escucho Minato detrás del dándole de lleno- por fin gane –decía Naruto-eso crees- escucho Naruto mientras su padre le aplicaba una llave dejándolo en el suelo sin moverse-ouch de acuerdo tu ganas otou pero como no vi ningún hiraishin – decía Naruto mientras Minato lo soltaba- fácil no use el hiraishin fíjate bien – Naruto fijo su vista a un muñeco de entrenamiento carbonizada-kawarimi no jutsu- dijo Naruto al Hokage- así es respondió este.

-fue un buen entrenamiento pero aun no me puedes ganar Naruto.

-pues claro que no con estos sellos de gravedad que me pusiste apenas si me puedo mover.

-pero que dices son para tu entrenamiento y recuerda no te los puedes quitar hasta que yo te lo dijo-

-si si ya lo sé pero sin ellos te hubiera ganado- digo este a su padre-no lo crees Kurama

-**por supuesto que no gaki el también se estaba conteniendo contigo jajaja que patético eres gaki-**

-pero que dices claro que le hubiera ganado baka-kitsune

-**que dices gaki no me llames así yo soy el biju mas podero…**

**-**si si claro lo que digas Kurama

-**gaki **_**"por que tengo que soportar a este ningen"**_

**Flashback**

Naruto se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro con agua en sus pies.

-donde estoy-se preguntaba el rubio

-**por aquí gaki-**

Naruto camino hacia la voz que acababa de escuchar, hasta que encontró una gran jaula"mmmmmmm que será esto"

-**así que ya estás aquí gaki- **de la jaula se veía una cara

**-**tu eres tú eres tú eres quien eres tu-dijo Naruto sacándole una gota en la nuca al zorro gigante.

-**yo soy ni más ni menos que el todo poderoso kyubi el biju mas fuerte de todos-**

_-"que el kyubi que hace en mi sueño" _–pensó Naruto – _**"Kurama"-**_escucho Naruto en su cabeza – _"que fue eso" –_Kurama repitió Naruto

**-pero que quien te dijo mi nombre gaki**

_-"así que es su nombre interesante pero porque lo sé _"bueno Kurama que haces en mi sueño

**-que esto no es un sueño yo estoy dentro de ti fui sellado aquí por el Sandaime Hokage y no me digas Kurama dime el todopoderoso rey de los bijus Kurama-**

**-**así que por fin paso-digo Naruto

**-parece que tu ya lo sabías gaki**

-así es mis padres me lo contaron hace poco me dijeron que pronto me contactarías y tenían razón aquí estas.

**-así es gaki necesito de ti para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre**

-que tuuuuu tienes padre-grito Naruto muy sorprendido

**-así es gaki pero no te diré quien es se lo prometí-"Kurama cuando llegue el contenedor que posea el rinnegan ayúdalo a controlar esos ojos el va a ser mi sucesor, ayúdalo Kurama el devolverá todo a cómo debe de ser, pero no le cuentes de mi por favor hijo"-Kurama recordaba lo que le hizo prometer su padre.**

-con que una promesa eh pues no lo preguntare una promesa es una promesa- decía el rubio entendiendo al biju de 9 colas-y que es lo que quieres para haberme llamado- interrogo el de los ojos anillados.

-**gaki regocíjate yo el biju más poderoso de todos te voy ayudar a entrenar ese dojutsu"eso es ningen agradéceme"**

-que pero yo no tengo ningún dojutsu

**-claro que si ningen el nombre de tu dojutsu es rinnegan el más poderoso dojutsu que existe- decía el biju con una sonrisa arrogante.**

**-**rinnegan "yo un dojutsu increíble"

**Fin flashback**

Cuando eso paso Naruto le conto a Minato de todo desde Kurama hasta de el dojutsu. Cuando Minato lo supo de inmediato investigo y encontró que ese dojutsu pertenecía al ninja más poderoso de todos, el rikudo sennin el sabio de los seis caminos. Lo que emociono mucho a Naruto ya que se creía un héroe y eso le dio más voluntad para seguir con su duro entrenamiento el que ahora incluía las practicas de Kurama-sensei para controlar mejor esos ojos.

-recuerda que mañana es tu primer día en la academia ninja- decía Minato a su hijo

-pero por que bakaotou-san yo ya entrene mucho ya no necesito ir a la academia, mi padrino ero-sennin me dijo que era tan fuerte como un jounin-dijo Naruto molesto con su padre

-ya lo sé hijo pero tu madre y yo queremos que tengas una infancia normal y no estaría mal encontrar un buen equipo en la academia o si.

-¿equipo? Para que –interrogo Naruto a su padre

-para tus misiones por supuesto todos necesitan uno y tu encontraras el tuyo en la academia.

-pero yo ya tengo mi equipo bakaotou-san

-así ¿quien?

-pues Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan a y kakashi-niisan

-con que ellos no está mal pero en la academia se harán más fuertes tú y tu equipo no querrás que les pase nada malo a Hanabi-chan y a Hinata-chan o si.

-por supuesto que no son mis mejores amigas y no permitiré que les pase nada y si tengo que ir a la academia para hacerme más fuerte así será dattebayo.

_-"que fácil es de convencer _"vamos a casa- decía Minato a su hijo

-allá voy otou-san

-que tal príncipe-kun-saludaban a Naruto los aldeanos

-hola

-otou-san- llamo Naruto a Minato

-que ocurre hijo

-es que no entiendo porque me llaman príncipe todos en la aldea

-asa eso es porque eres hijo de Kushina y mío

-y eso que tiene que ver

-pues que tu eres hijo del Hokage y el hijo de la ultima descendiente de los Uzumaki por eso te dicen el príncipe de Konoha.

Bueno aquí está el capitulo 2 espero que haya sido de su agrado no mencione mucho los entrenamientos ni los maestros que instruyeron a Naruto pero los pasare en pequeños flashbacks.

Y que tal la pequeña pelea es la primera vez que escribo una así que criticas por favor.


	3. A LA ACADEMIA

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE ORIGINAL MIO.

BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y COMO ME DIJERON VOY A EMPEZARA USAR LAS MINUSCULAS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO.

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"**A LA ACADEMIA NINJA"**

-Y eso que tiene que ver

-pues que tu eres hijo del Hokage y el hijo de la ultima descendiente de los Uzumaki por eso te dicen el príncipe de Konoha.

-¿el príncipe de Konoha? – dijo Naruto

-así es, al igual que a mí me dicen el rayo amarillo de Konoha a ti te dicen el príncipe de Konoha. Bueno apresurémonos que tu madre debe estar preocupada- le dijo Minato a su hijo

-ya es tiempo de que vaya a la academia que rápido a crecido mi bebe – decía Kushina mientras observaba a su hijo dormir desde la puerta de su habitación.

-si, lo logre convencer de que fuera a la academia así estará mas seguro después de todo si lo pongo como chunnin podrían intentar asesinarlo aun me guardan mucho odio en Iwagakure que podrían tratar de asesinar a mi hijo como venganza – le decía Minato a Kushina

-así estará más seguro en la academia con sus amigos – Kushina decía algo aliviada

-bueno es hora de dormir, mañana será un largo día para Naruto

En la mañana se podía ver a toda la familia Namikaze entrando por la puerta de la academia.

-bakaotou-san porque me pusiste mas sellos me siento más pesado y mi chakra es muy poco –decía Naruto molesto con su papa

-que le hiciste a mi bebe m – i – n – a – t – o - Kushina estaba rodeada de un aura oscura mientras miraba molesta a Minato

-cálmate Kushina deja te explico – decía Minato muy nervioso

-está bien explícate-

-solo le puse unos cuantos sellos supresores de chakra y otro de gravedad para que pueda disfrutar más su estancia en la academia – le decía Minato a Kushina- si no se los ponía se le iba hacer muy aburrida la academia ya que todo lo haría muy fácilmente.

-de acuerdo- decía Kushina calmando su ira con su esposo

-pero bakaotou-san tengo muy poco chakra - Naruto se quejaba

-tienes el mismo que cualquier genio normal – le decía este para calmarlo

-entonces todos estos niños son así de débiles –respondió Naruto

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, ahh y una cosa más te puse otro sello para que solo puedas ocupar el viento –

-qqquuuueeeeeee hiciste bakaotou-san – dijo Naruto muy molesto con Minato.

-descuida te los quitare cuando sea necesario y esto puede ser otro buen entrenamiento si logras controlar a la perfección este poco chakra que tienes te enseñare otro justa nuevo – decía Minato tratando de alegrar a su hijo.

-en serio – dijo Naruto sonriendo con sus ojos como estrellas – lo hare –dijo muy decidido

-bien bebe hemos llegado aquí está la academia –Kushina señalaba con ambas manos la estructura enfrente de ellos.

-won es muy grande oka-san

-así es bebe aquí estudiamos tu padre y yo

-en serio

-así es – asintió Minato

-oye oka-san me vas a dejar usar las cadenas en la academia, porque bakaotou-san me quito mi chakra – decía Naruto aun molesto con Minato

-claro que si bebe solo recuerda no ocuparlas mucho no tienes mucho chakra como antes –

-gracia oka-san –decía sonriente Naruto abrazando a su oka-san

Mientras Kushina estaba muy feliz recibiendo el abrazo de su hijo Minato observaba a los nuevos estudiantes de la academia logrando distinguir a algunos como Sasuke Uchiha el hermano menor del prodigio de la generación pasada Uchiha Itachi, también las hermanas Hyuga pero la que mas destacaba era Hanabi Hyuga ya que era la más joven de todos pero era tan talentosa que Hiashi le pidió un permiso para que entrara a la academia en esa generación, también pudo ver a los hijos del la formación ino-shika-cho, el hijo de Tsume Inuzuka así como el de los Aburame. Minato sonreía de ver a los nuevos estudiantes.

-muy bien todos los nuevos alumnos entren al edificio - decía un hombre con una cicatriz horizontal justo debajo de sus ojos atravesando la nariz.

-creo que ya te tienes que ir bebe buena suerte

-suerte hijo

-nos vemos después – dijo Naruto mientras corría al edificio despidiéndose de sus padres

-que tal todos yo soy Iruka mucho gusto desde hoy hasta su graduación seré su maestro

- yo soy Mizuki

Después de la presentación de los maestros se le pidió a cada alumno pasar al frente para presentarse. (solo voy a pasar la presentación de los que nos interesan).

-buenas soy Nara Shikamaru y venir a la academia es mendokusai (problemático) – todos lo miraron con una gota en su cabeza

_-"ese chico me da mucho meda mucho sueño"- bostezando el rubio_

- yo soy Ino mucho gusto – decía una niña rubia

_-"a esa es la hija de Inoichi-san"-pensó el ojianillado_

- h…o….la so….y hi….n…a….ta h…yu…ga- dijo la ojiperla

_-"Hinata-chan estará enferma parece una manzana"-el rubio le sonreía mientras ella se sonrojaba aun mas _

-Shino Aburame

-hola yo soy Chouji Akimichi – dijo mientras comía un paquete de papas fritas

_-"que nunca para de comer"_

-que tal yo soy el gran Kiba Inuzuka – decía el chico con el perro en la cabeza

_-"¿por qué tiene un perro en la cabeza?"_

-hola soy Hanabi Hyuga – decía la seria Hyuga

_-"Hanabi es igual de seria que su papa"- pensó el rubio mientras le sonreía a la ojiperla lo que causa un ligero sonrojo en ella_

-que tal mi nombre es Izuna Kirigaya- decía un chico con cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo con ojos cafés en su espalda llevaba un ninjato.

_-"creo que ese chico sabe kenjutsu me gustaría pelear con el"_

-hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruna – decía sin despegar de un Uchiha muy conocido.

_-"con quien se presenta con nosotros o con el"_

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el ojinegro para enseguida sentarse

_-"un Uchiha, tal vez conozca a Shisui-niisan"_

- _"ah creo que es mi turno"_ hola que tal todos yo soy Naruto Namikaze dattebayo – decía el muy conocido rubio.

-así que él es el príncipe – se escuchaban murmullos en el salón.

_-"con que el príncipe mendokusai"_

_-"con que ese es el hijo del Yondaime no creo que sea tan fuerte como un uchiha como yo"- pensó el ojinegro_

_-"Naruto-kun que guapo es"- pensaba la ojiperla mayor al verlo pero enseguida se puso como una manzana._

_-"Naruto-san por fin lo logre voy a estar contigo" – pensaba la Hyuga menor ya que era dos años menor que el rubio tuvo que esforzarse para estar con él con esa generación._

_-_así que tu eres el hijo del Yondaime mucho gusto – Iruka le extendió la mano al rubio.

-mucho gusto- decía el Namikaze mientras le regresaba el saludo a su sensei.

Y terminando las presentaciones empezaron las clases y fue como Naruto lo sospecho se aburrió, la mayoría de los temas ya los había dominado. Y como en toda academia había una hora para el almuerzo.

-hola como están Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan – decía el rubio con su radiante sonrisa causando el sonrojo de las Hyuga.

-ho…ho….la na…ru….to…kun – Hinata como un tomate saludaba a Naruto mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.

- hola Naruto-san estamos bien y tu – respondió Hanabi viendo que su hermana no estaba en condiciones.

-yo estoy muy bien dattebayo, pero es increíble Hanabi-chan entraste antes a la academia – decía sorprendido Naruto – eres un genio – dijo dedicándole su típica sonrisa causándole un gran sonrojo a la ojiperla.

-c...c…claro que no na..ruto –san tu si eres un genio – decía tartamudeando un poco como su hermana - mi padre dice que ya deberías ser un chunnin.

-si yo quería ser chunnin pero mi bakaotou-san me dijo que tenía que venir a la academia a buscar mi equipo ninja – le respondió a las Hyuga – pero ya no importa si están ustedes en la academia va a ser grandioso dattebayo – dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa causando el sonrojo de las yugas

-están bien– decía el rubio viendo como las yugas se ponían como una manzana – creo que tienen fiebre – les dijo tocando la frente de ambas

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por Iruka que entraba de nuevo al salón para continuar con las aburridas clases.

-todos a su asiento – anunciaba Iruka

-las veo cuando terminen las clases Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan – despidiéndose de ellas para ir a su asiento. Pero ellas no respondieron aun estaban muy apenadas con lo que paso.

-bien es hora del lanzamiento de shurikens todos diríjanse al patio para practicar- dijo Mizuki

Una vez todos afuera empezaron con dicha práctica resaltando el uchiha y la Hyuga menor. En cambio el Namikaze le costaba mucho trabajo a causa de los sellos que le puso el rubio mayor.

_-"ese bakaotou-san porque me tuvo que poner otro sello de gravedad en los brazos me pesan mucho no puedo lanzar bien los shurikens" – pensó el rubio molesto con su otou-san._

_-"mph no es tan bueno yo soy mejor claro ya que soy un uchiha" – pensaba el uchiha con arrogancia._

_-_ que sucede Naruto-san tu eres muy bueno yo te he visto lanzar varios shurikens y nunca fallas – decía la Hyuga menor preocupada por su amigo

- a no es nada Hanabi-chan solo que mi bakaotou-san me puso varios sellos de gravedad – le contesto el rubio

-¿sellos de gravedad? – preguntaba al rubio la ojiperla

-si sirven para aumentar el peso del que lo tiene – le respondió el rubio – mi bakaotou-san aumento mi peso 5 veces y me puso más sellos en los brazos y en las piernas y por su culpa no puedo lanzar bien estos shurikens- se quejaba el rubio.

-y por qué no te los quitas tu eres muy bueno en fuinjutsu- le decía Hanabi a Naruto.

- si quisiera pero si me los quito bakaotou-san me pondría mas y me quitaría mi ramen – dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras a Hanabi le salía una gota de la cabeza.

- muy bien la clase termino pueden retirarse los veo mañana a todos – anunciaba Iruka saliendo del salón.

- waaaaaaaaaa por fin – el rubio bostezaba – que aburrido es esto dattebayo.

Naruto se acerco a las Hyuga.

-Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan nos vamos

- si Naruto-san – dijo la Hyuga menor levantándose de su asiento tomando la mano de su hermana mayor – vámonos

Una vez fuera de la academia el rubio vio a sus padres y se despidió de las Hyuga con un tierno beso en la mejilla de ambas causando el sonrojo de la menor y el desmayo de la mayor que fue agarrada por Hanabi antes de caer al suelo.

-aaa…dd…iii..oooos na..na….ru….to…san – decía Hanabi tartamudeando como su hermana peli azul ya dirigiéndose con su padre Hiashi.

-hola bebe te extrañe mucho como te fue – decía Kushina abrazando muy fuerte a su hijo

-oka-san, oookkaa-ssan no aprietes tan fuerte – decía Naruto siendo asfixiado por su madre

- como te fue bebe – le decía a Naruto la pelirroja soltándolo de su fuerte abrazo.

- pues fue muy aburrido si no hubieran estado Hanabi-chan y Hinata-chan me hubiera escapado a Ichiraku – le anunciaba el rubio a su madre

- y que paso con los entrenamientos si pudiste Naruto – interrumpía el Hokage

-mph todo es tu culpa bakaotou-san no pude hacer como siempre los ejercicios – decía molesto el rubio menor

- no te molestes Naruto recuerda que esos sellos servirán para perfeccionar tu hiraishin no jutsu, te recuerdo que después de hacer tres hiraishin no puedes hacer mas necesitas tener más fuerza en tus brazos y piernas para poder hacerlo muchas veces mas – le informaba Naruto a su hijo

- bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero porque me quitaste mi chakra bakaotousan ya no puedo entrenar bien con Kurama dattebayo

- a eso es para que puedas controlar mejor tu chakra cuando controles bien ese poco chakra que tienes se liberara un poco el sello y tendrás mas chakra y así hasta que puedas controlar bien todo tu chakra y esto también te sirve con tu entrenamiento con kyubi ya que vas a perfeccionar tu control de chakra y se le va hacer mas fácil enseñarte.

-es verdad eso Kurama.

-**así es gaki si tienes un buen control te puedo ayudar mas fácil a mejorar el rinnegan y no me digas solo Kurama yo sol el rey de los bijus el todop….**

-con que es así Kurama bueno hare este entrenamiento dattebayo

**-no me ignores ningen**

- bueno voy a entrenar los más duro que pueda por que estos ojos son geniales

-bien dicho bebe pero primero vamos a casa a comer prepare tu favorito ramen

-si si si ramen vámonos a casa oka-san bakaotou-san – les decía a sus padres tomándolos de las manos

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo que les pareció se me hace muy difícil acercar a Hinata a Naruto se me hace mas fácil acercar a Hanabi con Naruto y los siguientes capítulos tratare de sacar uno o dos por semana.

Gracias por leer


	4. HYUGA

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

Disclaimer: cualquier personaje y tecnicas son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto excepto la historia y uno que otro personaje original mio T_T.

Gracias por todos los reviews y sugerencias agradecería mas para poder hacer mejor esta historia. Y perdón por la tardanza .

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"**HYUGA"**

HACE 2 AÑOS

-A donde vamos otou-san – pregunto Naruto

-Vamos a ver a un buen amigo mío Naruto

-A un amigo otou-san mmmmmm y como se llama – pregunto curioso el rubio menor

- El es… mira ya llegamos Naruto – dijo el Hokage señalando una gran casa.

- Hola que tal – saludo el Namikaze a los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta de la residencia

- Hokage–sama muy buenos días – respondieron los guardias de los ojos aperlados – por favor sígame Hiashi-sama lo ha estado esperando.

Una vez dentro de la residencia siguieron al guardia que los guio a una sala donde se encontraba el líder de los Hyuga. El se encontraba sentado pero en cuando vio entrar se puso de pie para saludar a su viejo amigo.

-Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama ya está aquí-

- Hazlo pasar y te puedes retirar gracias – le respondió el Hyuga – enseguida paso Minato seguido de su pequeño hijo

- Hola Minato como haz estado – saludo el Hyuga con cierta familiaridad hacia el Hokage

- Yo muy bien y tu Hiashi hace mucho que no te veía – saludo a su amigo Minato viendo como su hijo miraba extrañado la escena – Hiashi deja que te presente a mi hijo – dijo señalando el Hokage al rubio menor

- Hola mucho gusto señor me llamo Naruto Namikaze – decía Naruto mientras se inclinaba un poco.

- Hola que tal Naruto yo soy Hiashi, Hyuga Hiashi – le dijo extendiéndole su mano y Naruto le tomo su mano sonriéndole con su radiante sonrisa – tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo te conocí cuando eras muy pequeño – le dijo Hiashi al rubio menor pero viendo su cara de sorpresa supo que no lo recordaba – bueno Naruto-kun deja te presento a mis hijas – y se aparto un poco para que sus hijas se presentaran.

-Ho…ho….ho…la me lla…..lla….mo hi….hi….na…ta –dijo un pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de su padre.

-Hola mucho gusto yo me llamo Hanabi, Hyuga Hanabi – dijo la menor de las Hyuga

- Hola soy Naruto Namikaze dattebayo – les dijo a ambas regalándoles una cálida sonrisa causando el sonrojo de las Hyuga.

-"Es muy lindo" – pensó Hinata oculta detrás de su padre.

- "Que hermosa sonrisa, es muy lindo" – pensó la Hyuga menor solo para sonrojarse más al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

- Hola Hinata –chan, hola Hanabi –chan – dijo el rubio mayor a las pequeñas Hyuga.

-Hola Hokage-sama – respondió Hanabi al saludo del Hokage

-Ho….ho…la Ho…..ho….ka….ge…sa….ma

- Bueno basta de presentaciones, Minato tenemos que hablar – le dijo Hiashi al Yondaime – Hanabi, Hinata por que no van con Naruto a jugar al jardín

Una vez los niños habían salido del cuarto Hiashi y Minato se dispusieron a platicar.

-Y bien de qué es lo que quieres hablar Hiashi

-Del compromiso de nuestros hijos por supuesto- dijo el Hyuga al Namikaze – te propongo que pase más tiempo con mis hijas.

-Pero apenas se conocieron hoy – cuestiono el rubio

-Lo sé por eso es que quiero que pase más tiempo con ellas para que sean más unidos y así puedan llevarse bien los tres. Y después decirles de su compromiso.

-Pero…. bueno yo no tengo problema el problemas va a ser Kushina cuando se entere, nos va a matar a los dos – le dijo Minato a Hiashi con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sudaba un poco.

-QUUUUEEEEEEEE no se lo has dicho, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Minato? – le pregunto molesto y un poco nervioso por su inminente muerte

_-"bueno es que aun no quiero morir" – pensó Minato –_ Bueno Hiashi veras que crees que pase si llego y le dijo a Kushina que comprometí a nuestro hijo cuando solo tenía 2 años de edad.

-De seguro te mata – dijo este con una gota en su cabeza.

-Así es por eso no se lo eh dicho aun – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de los Hyuga los pequeños ninjas corrían por el gran jardín de la mansión Hyuga – que enorme jardín tienen Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan vamos a explorar – dijo el rubio muy emocionado.

-Hai – respondieron las hermanas Hyuga que estaban igual de emocionadas por estar en compañía del pequeño Namikaze. Los tres se adentraron en un bosque que estaba en los terrenos de los Hyuga y a los que nunca habían entrado las hermanas Hyuga ya que su padre nunca las dejo diciendo que era muy peligroso alejarse de la mansión.

-mmmmmmmmmm saben dónde estamos Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan – pregunto Naruto viendo a todos lados al parecer se había perdido.

-N…n…..o na….na…ru…ru….to…kun

-Otou-sama nunca nos dejo venir aquí.- dijo Hanabi

- miren que suerte tengo- dijo una voz que provenía desde las sombras del bosque – las herederas Hyuga están aquí y sin protección y miren nada mas también aquí está el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, creo que me saque el premio mayor.

-Quien está ahí – dijo el rubio poniéndose enfrente de las Hyuga de forma protectora.

Y de las sombras surgió un hombre con un kunai en su mano derecha tenía un protector en el pecho blanco con un tirante que se sostenía desde su hombro izquierdo, el rubio vio que tenía un protector de Kumogakure.

-Que es lo que quieres – interrogo el rubio

-Que que quiero bueno mocoso yo solo vine por ellas – dijo el ninja de Kumo señalando a las Hyuga – pero en vista de que tu también estas aquí te tendré que matar

-QUE no te dejare llevarte a mis amigas – dijo el rubio no preocupándose por lo último que dijo -KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU – de una bola de humo salieron 10 narutos– Hinata –chan, Hanabi – chan busquen ayuda yo lo detendré – les dijo mientras les regalaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas – pero Naruto-kun - dijo Hanabi - yo le detendré apúrense – le dijo dándole otra cálida sonrisa que le sembró confianza en el rubio- está bien vámonos nee-san, Naruto – kun ten cuidado – le dijo Hanabi a Naruto mientras jalaba a su hermana del brazo para ir a buscar ayuda.

-Tú no me vas a detener mocoso jajajajaja – dijo el shinobi riéndose – cuando te mate iré por ellas jajaja – termino de decir para lanzarse contra los rubios con kunai en mano apuñalando a Naruto que enseguida exploto en una nube de humo que enseguida se disperso debido a la patada que recibió el ninja de Kumo por parte de Naruto mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol – nada mal mocoso usaste ese clon como carnada pero eso no será suficiente **Elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico –** las manos del shinobi se cargaron de chakra eléctrico solo que para después lanzara rayos de estas eliminando a cinco clones – wow eso es increíble – dijo el rubio asombrado con dicho jutsu – ahora voy yo – dijo este – **Elemento viento: palma de viento violento – **Naruto extendió su mano de la cual se empezó a acumular viento el cual salió disparado a gran presión al shinobi de Kumo –"_Que demonios este niño puede moldear viento creo que estoy en desventaja elemental" – e_l viento le dio de lleno estrellándolo contra una gran roca.

- ESO ES LO HICE LO VENCI DATTEBAYO – grito Naruto al sentirse seguro de su victoria – AAAAAHHHHHHHH – el rubio grito al sentir un fuerte dolor cuando volteo a ver qué era lo que le causaba el dolor vio un kunais enterrados en su cuerpo – no cantes victoria mocoso – dijo el ninja de Kumo saliendo detrás de un árbol, el rubio no comprendía porque su rival estaba de pie sin un solo rasguño cuando le dio de lleno su jutsu, volteo a ver donde a la roca donde lanzo al shinobi y se sorprendió al ver un tronco – kawarimi – dijo el rubio – asi es mocoso quien diría que con una técnica tan básica derrote al hijo del Yondaime jajajajaja – dijo el ninja burlándose del rubi – **Elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico – **dijo el shinobi lanzándole un rayo al pequeño ninja paralizándole por completo debido a la electricidad – así no te podrás mover mocoso jajaja ahora tengo que acabar con esto rápido tengo que alcanzar a esas niñas – al decir esto el rubio intento con todas sus fuerzas pararse para enfrentar de nuevo al ninja – tu….tu… no tocaras A MIS AMIGAS – grito Naruto estando de pie – "_como se pudo parar este mocoso estaba paralizado, bueno no importa está muy débil esto acabara rápido" –_pensó mientras sonreía ante su inminente victoria – **Elemento rayo: descarga eléctrica – **dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio para darle el golpe final.

Pero justo cuando iba a acabar con el rubio un rallo amarillo lo aventó con tal potencia que lo estrello con un gran roca causando que este quedara inconsciente – nadie toca a mi hijo – dijo Minato observando al ninja dándose cuenta del protector atado en su frente "_Así que un ninja de Kumo el tratado de paz fue una farsa para dejarlos entrar a la aldea y poder robar el byakugan"- _Otou-san – dijo Naruto viendo como su padre lo salvaba pero no pudo mantenerse más en pie y se desmayo – Naruto .

-Otou-san –grito el rubio muy alterado – aaauuu –

-Bebe no te muevas tanto estas muy herido –dijo su madre sentada junto a el

-Oka-san – le dijo a su madre un poco sorprendido de verla ahí – que paso, donde estoy – dijo al no reconocer donde estaba.

-Estas en el hospital Naruto – dijo Minato entrando por la puerta de la habitación – y lo que paso fue que te ataco un ninja de Kumo – dijo el Hokage muy molesto al mencionar el ninja de Kumo.

- AAAA es cierto como están Hinata-chan y Hanabi – chan

-No te preocupes hijo ellas están bien pero están muy preocupadas por ti – y justo cuando dijo esto le permitió entrar a las hermanas Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun estas bien – dijeron las dos a coro sin la tartamudez ordinaria en Hinata ya que estaba muy preocupada por el rubio y casi a punto de llorar

-Claro que estoy bien dattebayo – dijo Naruto al ver como se formaban lagrimas en los ojos de las Hyuga. - aaaaaauuuuuuu- dijo Naruto quejándose del dolor.

-Cuidado Naruto has estado inconsciente tres días y aun no te recuperas – dijo Minato preocupado por su hijo -

-No importa otou-san yo soy muy fuerte dattebayo – dijo el ojianillado con su típica sonrisa

-Si ya lo sabemos bebe ahora come un poco y descansa para curarte más rápido.

-Está bien oka-san – dijo el rubio dispuesto a obedecer as u madre.

Después de un tiempo de platicar Hiashi les dijo a sus hijas que era hora de irse pero ellas no querían irse por lo cual Naruto les dijo que mañana las vería otra vez sonriéndoles tiernamente y con esto se retiraron muy felices.

-Otou-san, ok-san quiero ser mas fuerte más fuerte para poder ayudar a todos los que quiero – dijo con cara muy seria lo cual demostraba su determinación.

-Claro que si Naruto y nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Minato refiriéndose a él y a Kushina.

A la mañana siguiente el Yondaime recibía la contestación del Raikage a su carta que escribió hace 2 días. En ella decía que él no sabía nada al respecto y que podía disponer del shinobi del Raikage como él quisiera. Minato estaba muy molesto como podía negar el hecho de esto pero Minato no quiso presionar en esto ya que él no quería una guerra. Y en cuanto al ninja que ataco fue ejecutado por orden del Hokage ya que estaba muy molesto casi había matado a su hijo y secuestrado a las pequeñas hermanas Hyuga.

Después de que dicho evento pasara los tres pequeños formaron un fuerte lazo ya que casi siempre estaban juntos sino era entrenando estaban jugando pero siempre los tres juntos. Hasta que llego el dia de decirles de su compromiso ellos estaban muy felices porque asi siempre iban a estar juntos. Pero en cuando Kushina se entero casi mata a su esposo diciéndole porque le había hecho a su bebe. Y asi siguió el tiempo.

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo perdonen por la tardanza tuve unos problemas y no había podido actualizar. Y que les pareció la pequeña pelea se ve que Naruto es fuerte pero le falta mucha experiencia en combate. Y gracias por los reviews me han ayudado mucho con la historia ya que es mi primer fi casi que les agradecería que comentaran maas para asi poder hacer crecer esta historia y con esto ultimo me despido muchas gracias por leer.


	5. DIAS EN LA ACADEMIA

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE ORIGINAL MIO.

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y PERDONEN EL RETRASO INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LOS FINES DE SEMANA. BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AH Y SE ME OLVIDABA A PETICIÓN DE DNK EH EDITADO LOS OTROS CAPS. YA ESTÁN EN MINUSCULA.

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

* * *

"**DIAS EN LA ACADEMIA"**

Naruto iba a empezar su segundo día en la academia pero no estaba muy emocionado ya que le pareció muy aburrido.

-Naruto ya levántate es hora de ir a la escuela – dijo Minato a su hijo – no quiero ir otou-san es muy aburrido todo lo que hacen ya me lo enseñaste tu y oka-san – dijo el ojianillado escondiéndose entre las cobijas de su cama.

-Entonces les dijo a Hanabi-chana y a Hinata-chan que no las vas a acompañar a la academia, te están esperando – dijo el Hokage tratando de levantar a su hijo – QUUUEEEE me están esperando, están en las casa – se sobresalto el rubio al escuchar eso y salió volando de su cama para cambiarse, y asearse – estoy listo otou-san donde están Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan – dijo Naruto muy entusiasta – están con Kushina esperando en la sala – dijo Minato con una gota en la nuca al ver como se cambiaba tan rápido eso siempre le sorprendía.

-Pues vamos que estamos esperando bakaotou-san – dijo el rubio menor jalando a su padre de su gabardina Hokage – si vamos –respondió Minato riendo nerviosamente ya que hace 5 segundos no quería ir a la academia – "_bueno mientras Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan estén conmigo en la escuela no va ser tan aburrido" _– pensó el rubio menor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Hinata –chan, Hanabi-chan buenos días – dijo el rubio menor con una tierna sonrisa entrando en la sala de la residencia Namikaze - buenos días Naruto –san – respondió la Hyuga menor – bu…bu…e...nos di...dias na…na…ruto-kun – respondió Hinata después de su hermana – buenos días oka-san – le dijo a su mama – buenos días bebe – le respondió a su hijo regresándole la sonrisa.

- Naruto-san hay que irnos ya o si no llegaremos tarde – Hanabi estaba impaciente ya que sabía que era tarde – mmmmmmm está bien – dijo el rubio con una cara de aburrimiento gesto que no paso por alto el Yondaime – no preocupes Naruto seguro que el segundo día es más divertido que el segundo – le dijo con la sonrisa que caracterizaba toda la familia _"y mas con el nuevo plan de estudios ninja que acabo de aprobar"._

- Tú crees otou-san – interrogo a su padre el rubio – Si Naruto el primer día es muy difícil solo pregúntale a tu madre pero luego te vas a divertir mucho créeme – le dijo Minato a su hijo sabiendo como paso el primer día en la academia su esposa – así es bebe hoy seguro te divertirás mas que ayer – le dijo Kushina a su hijo – Pero apresúrense sino llegaran tarde – les dijo la peli roja a los niños.

- Es verdad vámonos Naruto-san, nee-san – les dijo Hanabi mientras los jalaba a los dos de sus manos rumbo a la escuela.

-Adiós cuídense - les dijo la ojivioleta a su hijo y a sus "amigas".

Mientras tanto los tres pequeños ninjas iban corriendo a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su segundo día en la academia.

-Mas rápido Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan ya casi llegamos – dijo mientras saltaban de techo en techo – si haya vamos Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata ella era muy tímida frente a otras personas pero cuando estaba a solas con Naruto y su imouto ella hablaba sin ninguna timidez ni tartamudeaba.

-Fiu llegamos a tiempo dattebayo – dijo mientras veía como apenas ingresaban a la academia sus compañeros – vamos Hinata –chan, Hanabi-chan todos están entrando – hai – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo – justo cuando iban a entrar a su salón vieron a su compañero con peinado de piña detrás de ellos – venir a la academia es mendokusai, ohaio – les dijo a sus compañeros mientras bostezaba y entraba directo al salón.

Ya dentro del salón los tres se sentaron juntos claro que Naruto en medio de las Hyuga – buenos días a todos – dijo Iruka entrando al salón claro que nadie lo noto ya que estaban muy enfrascados en otras cosas – DIJE BUENOS DIAS – grito Iruka causando que todos se sentaran y atendieran a lo que decía su sensei – BUENOS DIAS SENSEI – dijeron todos al unisonó después de esto entro Mizuki sin decir ni una palabra solo sentándose en una silla. – bueno como venía diciendo el Yondaime Hokage ha implementado otro método de enseñanza en la academia el cual se los explicare de inmediato – dijo Iruka a sus alumnos los cuales le ponían mucha atención.

Bueno para empezar el Hokage ha puesto varias condiciones para que puedan graduarse primero: que puedan manipular el elemento con el que tengan afinidad al igual que un jutsu de dicho elemento "_con que a esto se refería otou-san bueno esto lo va a ser un poco más divertido todavía no controlo bien el viento" – _pensó Naruto – en segundo: en segundo que tengan un buen control en su chakra siquiera que puedan con el primer nivel escalar un árbol "_que eso si va ser un gran problema cuando tengo todo mi chakra no tengo problema porque suelto todo en los pies pero con tan poco que tengo ahora…que voy hacer"- _ pensó Naruto mostrando una cara de preocupación en su cara. – y finalmente deben poseer un taijutsu compatibles con ustedes diferente al que enseñamos aquí – "_bueno en eso me puedo relajar ero-sennin me enseño el taijutsu de los sapos"-_ dicho esto tendremos un nuevo programa en sus estudios desde ahora el horario de enseñanza se incrementara en cinco horas teniendo 12 horas en la academia diariamente todos los días exceptuando los domingos durante los próximos 4 años – dijo Iruka a sus alumnos – QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE EE – gritaron todos muy molestos.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage el Hokage pensaba que su hijo ahora si se iba a divertir en la academia y escucho como tocaban la puerta de su oficina – adelante – dijo Minato – buenos días Hokage-sama – dijo una persona entrando en la oficina del Hokage seguida de otra que se inclino un poco a modo de saludo – que tal Shisui, Itachi que los trae por acá – les dijo el rubio a los uchiha – bueno Hokage-sama venimos aquí por dos asuntos – dijo Itachi al Yondaime – bueno pues díganme cuales son – les dijo a ambos- bueno primero que nada Hokage porque cambio el método de enseñanza en la academia espero que no sea solo para complacer a Naruto – le dijo con cara severa Shisui a el Hokage –"_bueno en parte fue por eso pero no le puedo decir eso" _– pensó el rubio – no no fue para complacer a Naruto Shisui tengo mis razones – le respondió el rubio – y si no es una molestia podría decirnos esas razones Hokage-sama – le dijo Itachi al Yondaime – Mph está bien – les dijo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba sellos de silencio en toda la oficina.

Bueno como empiezo esto. Ustedes saben que hace 8 años ataco el kyubi no es cierto – los dos asintieron – también saben que el anterior jinchuriki del kyubi fue mi esposa Kushina – los uchiha volvieron a asentir – bueno les voy a contar lo que sucedió ese día – los dos estaban muy serios prestando atención a cada palabra que decía el Namikaze – ese día Kushina estaba dando a luz a Naruto lo que ocasiono que el sello del kyubi se debilitara por eso nos retiramos de la aldea con unas pocas personas como Sarutobi-sama y su esposa para que si la bestia escapaba no causara problemas en la aldea, cosa que no paso hasta que Naruto por fin nació el sello estaba débil pero aun así lo podía controlar para que el kyubi no escapara pero justo en ese momento llego una persona con una máscara naranja en espiral diciendo que le entregara a Kushina ya que queria a el kyubi. Sarutobi-sama y yo intentamos proteger a mi familia pero aun así el logro liberar al kyubi de Kushina y ataco Konoha, cuando esto paso yo seguí peleando con este hombre mientras Sarutobi-sama controlaba a el kyubi para que no destruyera la aldea pero el no pudiendo pelear de igual con él kyubi lo intento sellar pero no lo podía regresar a Kushina ya que estaba muy débil y si lo hacía podía morir Kushina así que yo le dije que lo sellara en mi hijo. Después de esto el hombre enmascarado huyo llevándose la vida de Sarutobi-sama y su esposa y muchos más ninjas – termino de contar la historia – por eso implemente un nuevo método de entrenamiento debemos estar preparados para ese hombre él es muy fuerte apenas yo pude con él y estoy seguro que va venir por el kyubi de nuevo y tenemos que estar preparados.

-Bueno sigamos – dijo Iruka a sus alumnos después de apaciguar la ira de estos – enseguida les diré el plan de entrenamiento – les dijo a todos - tendremos 2 horas de teoría en las que incluirán la historia ninja, que es el chakra así como las diversas formas de utilizarlo, los diferentes tipos de taijutsu así como genjutsu, y otros temas referente a como ser un ninja , después vendrán 1 hora de practica con shurikens y kunai ,2 horas de taijutsu seguido de un pequeño descanso de 30 minutos continuando con dos horas en práctica de genjutsu, seguido de esto tendremos 2 horas en control de chakra y para finalizar 2 horas y media en afinidad elemental. Alguna pregunta – les pregunto a sus alumnos – _"mendokusai" – "no voy a tener tanto tiempo para comer" –_pensó Chouji – "_esto va a ser una tortura" – pensaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo- _a y una cosa más – les dijo Iruka a sus alumnos ya traumados por el horario de clase – cada año el Hokage vendrá a evaluar su desempeño con jounins de elite los que no demuestren los resultados requeridos repetirán el curso – eso termino de espantar a todos los futuros ninjas no querían volver a repetir ese dichoso entrenamiento otra vez.

Y cuál es el segundo asunto que tienen que tratar conmigo – les pregunto Minato a los uchiha – es sobre ese asunto – le respondió Itachi al Hokage que puso de inmediato la cara seria – no he podido a mi padre de que no lo haga es imposible todos están de acuerdo con el exceptuándonos a nosotros ya nuestros hermanos – dijo Itachi refiriéndose a él y a Shisui – así que no podemos resolver esto pacíficamente – dijo el Hokage con una cara de tristeza en su rostro – así es Hokage-sama es imposible resolver esto pacíficamente – dijo igual con tristeza Shisui a su kage – si esto continua así el golpe de estado será inevitable y las demás aldeas lo aprovecharan y destruirán Konoha – dijo el Yondaime con cierta preocupación en su rostro – Hokage-sama le vine a proponer que me ordene lo que sugirió Danzo – dijo Itachi sin inmutarse al decir eso – pero que dices Itachi no te puedo pedir eso es tu familia –le dijo el rubio al moreno – lo sé Hokage –sama pero no hay otra manera esa es la única salida – le respondió el pelinegro al Namikaze – eso… - no pudo decir nada Minato el ya sabía que no había otra solución – ya lo hemos pensado mucho Itachi y yo y no encontramos esta solución pero por favor no se culpe no es su culpa – le dijo Shisui a Minato para calmarlo – por eso queremos que usted nos lo ordene antes de que el consejo meta mas sus narices en esto – le dijo Itachi al Hokage.

El Hokage se quedo callado por un rato pensando en las consecuencias de lo que iba hacer – de acuerdo lo hare al parecer no los hare cambiar de opinión – los miro triste el rubio – pero no van hacer las mismas ordenes de danzo las cambiaremos un poco a nuestro favor – como ustedes saben el queria que después de eliminar a todo su clan fueran arrestados y ejecutados pero cambiaremos eso – les dijo a ambos que ponían mucha atención a su Hokage – Itachi tu vas a matar a tu clan después de eso escaparas te volverás un ninja renegado de esto te vas aprovechar y juntaras información del tipo de la máscara para mi nadie sabrá de esto salvo yo entendido – dijo Minato muy estricto – Hai – dijo el pelinegro.

En cuanto a ti Shisui vas a estar ahí cuando todo comience y vas a huir de ahí con Sasuke-kun y con tu hermana esto hará la historia más creíble – le dijo el rubio a Shisui – entendido Hokage pero por que Itachi y no yo – le cuestiono el pelinegro a Shisui- Itachi es más que adecuado para esta misión ya que siendo el hijo del líder de la rebelión tiene mayores posibilidades de completar satisfactoriamente la misión y en cuanto a porque no los mando a los dos a esta misión es a causa de sus hermanos no pueden dejar solos a Sasuke-kun y a Nagi–chan esto puede causarles grandes daños a los dos y no quiere que haiga más daños de los que habrán. Bueno la misión se llevara a cabo esta noche entendido – les dijo a los dos el Yondaime - hai – dijeron los dos retirándose en un nube de humo – lo siento – dijo Minato al aire muy triste.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap si necesita algo o hice algo mal díganmelo eso ayudara mucho a la historia.


	6. GRADUACION

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO OC CREADO EN MI MENTE.

AHORA SI TARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR PIDO DICULPAS ES QUE TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPU Y TODAVIA LOS TIENE ASI QUE SE LA PEDI PRESTADA A MI IMOTOU ASI QUE PERDONEN POR EL RETRASO Y TAMBIEN LES AVISO QUE TALVE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE NO TENGO COMPU Y MI HERMANA NO ME LA PRESTA MUY SEGUIDO.

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"**LA GRADUACION"**

El se encontraba en medio de un cuarto que no reconocía estaba pintado totalmente de blanco había una gran ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación. El no sabía dónde estaba hasta que entro una persona – como se encuentra Uchiha-san – pregunto la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación al pequeño azabache –donde estoy – fue la respuesta que le dio el Uchiha menor – no lo recuerdas – le dijo Iyashi con cierta preocupación en su rostro "_al parecer sufrió un gran daño mental al ver todo lo que paso" _– quien es usted – pregunto Sasuke muy confundido.

-Mi nombre es Iyashi y estas en el hospital será mejor que descanses informare a Hokage que haz despertado – le respondió al ojinegro recibiendo como respuesta un cabeceo de este, para después salir de la habitación.

-"_Que ocurrió "era _lo que pensaba el Uchiha mirando por la ventana de la habitaciónno lograba recordarlo pero el sabia que algo malo había pasado pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordarlo.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage alguien tocaba en la puerta del Yondaime Hokage – adelante – respondió este mirando hacia la puerta de su oficina – Hokage-sama soy yo Iyashi me ordeno que le informara en cuanto Uchiha Sasuke recuperara la consciencia – le dijo Iyashi al Hokage – Así que ya despertó y como se encuentra - interrogo este al médico ninja – el daño físico de Sasuke está casi totalmente curado pero tiene un severo daño psicológico al parecer lo que vio le causa severos daño – le dijo este a Minato.

–Así que recuerda lo que ocurrió – dijo Minato con cierta preocupación en sus ojos – en este momento no recuerda lo que ocurrió pero creo que lo recordara en poco tiempo yo le recomiendo que mande Shisui-san a que hable con él y sepa lo que paso y que no está solo – le dijo Iyashi al Namikaze – de acuerdo hablare con Shisui y que fue lo que paso con Nagi – interrogo al pelinegro – ella se encuentra mejor que el chico tiene aun unas cuantas heridas pero ella no presenta un ningún problema psicológico ya que ella no presencio esa espantosa escena y su hermano a estado junto a ella todo el tiempo eso ha ayudado mucho en su recuperación – así concluyo el ninja medico su informe – "_así que la pequeña Nagi se encuentra mejor" – _pensó el ojiazul.

-Hola Sasuke puedo pasar – dijo Shisui al pelinegro que estaba acostado en una cama en medio de la habitación – adelante Shisui – le dijo Sasuke al Uchiha mayor – te quiero preguntar algo –dijo mirando fijamente a Shisui – y que es – interrogo Shisui a Sasuke - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Dijo con una mirada muy fría –nadie me dice nada y cuando pregunto todos cambian de tema o evaden la pregunte así que dime Shisui – le dijo con un tono totalmente autoritario – bien te lo diré al fin y al cabo a eso es lo que he venido pero esto tal vez te afecte más de lo que puedas resistir y quiero que sepas que Nagi y yo estamos aquí para ti así que te que te pregunto en serio quieres escuchar lo que sucedió – le dijo Shisui a Sasuke con una cara muy seria en su rostro – si – fue lo que dijo Sasuke.

Y después de decir eso le empezó a contar a Sasuke todo lo que había ocurrido hace 3 noches claro que no toda la verdad le conto como Itachi había acabado con todo el clan Uchiha excepto el su hermana y Sasuke y conforme iba contando todo lo que había pasado Sasuke comenzaba a recordar como encontró a su hermano matando a su madre y padre así como después su intento fallido de detenerlo.

Sasuke estaba como una estatua pero se podía sentir en el aire el aura asesina que este desprendía. Shisui vio que las manos de Sasuke a si como su boca desprendían sangre a causa de toda la fuerza que este estaba ejerciendo a causa de su creciente ira. – me puedes dejar solo Shisui – fue lo último que escucho este para después salir de la habitación del Uchiha sobreviviente el comprendía que el necesitaba estar solo así que no le dijo nada a este "_espero que este bien se que esta herida va hacer muy difícil curar pero yo te ayudare Sasuke"_.

Después de pasada una semana en el hospital tanto Nagi como Sasuke estaban totalmente recuperados Nagi al igual que Hanabi entro a la academia antes, solo que ella era un año mayor que esta. Cuando Sasuke regreso a la academia era más frio que antes más arrogante todos pudieron notarlo pero aun así no hubo mucho cambio con Sakura e Ino que siempre lo trataban como si fuera un dios o algo divino.

-Que le pasa a ese ignora a todo mundo no le dirige la palabra nadie y te mira como si fuera alguien más importante que nosotros – le pregunto Hanabi a Naruto que estaba sentado justo a su lado derecho – creo que actúa así por lo que le paso a su familia yo no sé qué haría si les pasara algo a mis papas o a ustedes- les dijo con su cálida sonrisa a las Hyuga causando el sonrojo de estas – ya...ya…veo – le respondió Hanabi con el tartamudeo típico de su hermana.

Naruto anteriormente había intentado hablar con el Uchiha pero este simplemente no le contesto y se fue hacia otro lugar para que no le molestara Naruto comprendía podía ser infantil inmaduro pero él podía imaginar lo que su compañero sentía así que no intento forzarlo.

Pero cuando hablo con Nagi fue completamente diferente era una persona seria al igual que la mayoría de los Uchiha pero ella era tan parecida a su hermano tan fácil de tratar era una persona muy agradable a la vista de Naruto.

-Bueno es hora de empezar con la clase - dijo Iruka a todos sus alumnos – como ya les había dicho antes empezaremos con clases teóricas así que empecemos con que es el chakra. El chakra es…

-_"Estas clases siguen igual de aburridas, oka-san me enseño eso hace mucho tiempo"-_pensaba Naruto saliendo de su salón rumbo al patio de practica con shuriken y kunai "_pero bueno esto puede ser algo divertido tengo que poder atinarle a los blancos con estos sellos dattebayo" –_ pensaba el rubio.

-La práctica de hoy consiste en atinarle en los puntos vitales señalaos en estos muñecos de paja a una distancia de 10 metros cada uno tiene 10 shuriken y su muñeco de practica así que comiencen – les dijo Mizuki a sus alumnos con un tono sumamente molesto.

Se podía observar a Shikamaru lanzando no era el mejor pero también se podía ver que no era el peor ya que de los diez shuriken que le dieron se podía ver que había asestado 3 a un punto vital y los otros 7 aunque fueron mendokusai así que decidió no lanzarlos apropiadamente.

Mientras que Ino y Sakura por más que lanzaban sus shuriken solo lograron atina 2 en el blanco cada una y no en un punto vital les daban en los brazos o en las piernas ya que las dos se la pasaban gritando que Sasuke-kun es el mejor ninja del mundo que nadie podía ganarle

Hanabi y Hinata al parecer eran de las mejores kunoichi de su generación ya que todos sus shuriken dieron al blanco, Hanabi atino 5 de ellos a sus puntos vitales mientras que los otros aunque no dieron a un punto vital dieron al blanco en cambio Hinata le fue un poco mal ya que solo pudo asestar 3 de ellos en un punto vital mientras que 6 de ellos solo dieron en el muñeco y solo uno no dio en el blanco.

Shino estaba en un nivel promedio ya que solo pudo atinar 3 en un punto vital y 5 solo algún otro punto del muñeco. Por lo contrario Chouji lanzaba los shuriken y solo 3 dieron en el muñeco aunque no en punto vital ya que se la pasaba comiendo sus adoradas papas mientras que Kiba solo lanzaba sus shuriken a lo loco así que solo pudo asestar 1 en el corazón. En cambio Izuna era todo un experto en esto ya que 6 asestaron en un punto vital y los 4 restantes dieron en el brazo derecho de su muñeco de práctica.

También se podía observar a los primos Uchiha que eran excelentes en este campo ya que ninguno de los dos fallo ni un shuriken pero claro Sasuke era mejor que Nagi ya que Nagi asesto lo mismo que Hanabi 5 en un punto vital y los demás en una extremidad. Sasuke por otro lado asesto 8 de ellos en la cabeza que era un punto vital y los otros dos en un hombro.

Y en cambio Naruto "_espero que ahora si pueda estuve practicando con oka-san toda la semana bueno no pierdo nada por intentar"-_ pensó Naruto comenzando a lanzar sus shuriken…

-Bueno parece que han terminado vamos a evaluar su desempeño primero tu Nara – le dijo Mizuki a un Shikamaru totalmente dormido – 30 puntos – le dijo con una vena punzante en su frente. Yamanaka, Haruno al parecer son muy malas en esto 20 puntos cada una – les dijo Mizuki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – quien sigue Hanabi y Hinata Hyuga mmmm 75 puntos para Hanabi y 60 para Hinata nada mal.

Aburame 55 puntos, Akimichi 15 puntos tu sí que eres malo – le dijo al Akimichi pero este solo lo ignoro ya que estaba más concentrado en cual paquete de papas iba a comer de limón o de soya – "_maldito gordo como se atreve a ignorarme_ "- pensó Mizuki – y tu Inuzuka – se le quedo viendo a su muñeco de practica – pft tienes 10 puntos – el Inuzuka respondió gritándole ya que había escuchado su pequeña risa.

-Oh parece que aquí tenemos a alguien prometedor Kirigaya 80 puntos- le dijo sin más Mizuki – Uchiha Nagi nuestra nueva estudiante nada mal para ser tu primera práctica con shuriken 75 puntos y tu Sasuke al parecer eres el más alto puntaje 90 puntos muy bien hecho después de todo eres un Uchiha.

-Qué diablos Namikaze tie…tie…tienes 100 puntos la más alta puntuación – se quedo Mizuki con la boca abierta hasta el suelo vislumbrando el logro del hijo del Hokage – si lo logre dattebayo – grito a todo pulmón el ojiazul mientras unos ojos envidiosos lo observaban – pero tengo una duda Mizuki-sensei que son esos "puntos" que acaba de decir – le pregunto Naruto a su sensei – Que nadie les a dicho – le pregunto a todos con un tono de irritación en su voz – aagghhh bueno les diré saben que antes de graduarse puede haber tanto como el mejor shinobi como kunoichi de su generación con estos puntos podemos decir quien se lleva dicho título y eso es todo la clase de shuriken termino diríjanse a su clase de taijutsu – les dijo a sus alumnos mientras les daba la espalda.

-Parece que han llegado- les dijo Iruka a sus alumnos que recién llegaban al dojo que utilizaban para la práctica de taijutsu – les había dicho que en la academia solo practicamos taijutsu básico lo que quiero que aprendan en esta clase es que dominen un estilo de taijutsu distinto a lo básico como puede ser el judo, recuerden estos solo les enseñare movimientos básicos, cada uno de ustedes desarrollara su propio estilo de combate y espero que para su graduación cada quien posea su taijutsu con esto dicho empecemos con la practica…

- Eso fue aburrido dattebayo – les dijo el rubio a las ojiperla en su descanso – si tienes razón Naruto –le contesto Hanabi al rubio – si es verdad Naruto-kun – le dijo al rubio una Hinata que no tartamudeaba ya que cuando estaba solo con el y su hermana su timidez se esfumaba – es verdad nuestro otou-san nos hace practicar diario el juken – Hanabi estaba orgullosa de su nivel de taijutsu – cierto ya me lo habían dicho su taijutsu es increíble a mi me enseño las katas de rana ero-sennin – es hora de su siguiente clase - se escucho el grito de Iruka en todo el patio al que todos respondieron – vamos Naruto sigue la clase de genjutsu – le dijo la Hanabi al rubio mientras se colgaba de su brazo abrazandolo fuertemente – QQUUUUUEEEEE en serio soy muy malo en el genjutsu – les dijo el Namikaze a las dos Hyuga – no te preocupes Naruto-kun nosotras también somos muy malas en el genjutsu – le dijo mientras abrazaba el otro brazo del rubio ya que cuando su hermana lo hizo le causo muchos celos- es cierto Naruto vamos lo podemos lograr – Hanabi animaba al rubio – es cierto Hanabi daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo dattebayo.

-Lo sabia no entendí nada de lo que hicimos – dijo Naruto a las Hyuga con un rio de lagrimas en sus ojos T_T- no te preocupes Naruto-kun algún día entenderás sino yo siempre te puedo enseñar – le dijo Hinata con un ligero sonrojo en su cara – muchas gracias Hinata – contesto el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – "_aunque yo tampoco entendí nada Naruto-kun pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo" –_ fue lo que pensó Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que no paso desapercibida por su hermana – Yo también te enseñare siempre que quieras Naruto – le dijo Hanabi aunque ella tampoco había podido realizar ni un genjutsu ya que los Hyuga no eran buenos para esta competencia – "_no te lo dejare para ti sola nee-chan" – _pensó Hanabi mientras miraba de forma retadora a Hinata – "_me las pagaras Hanabi" – _pensó devolviéndole la mirada a su imouto- en serio gracias Hanabi.

-"_que no puede ser control de chakra soy malo en esto también" – _pensaba Naruto mientras comenzaba dicha clase – les había dicho que íbamos a escalar un árbol como ejercicio para el control de chakra usando solo la planta de sus pies de esta forma – les dijo Iruka mientras caminaba por el árbol, comiencen – de esta forma deben aplicar la cantidad necesaria de chakra en la planta de sus pies para poder subir si ponen muy poco caerán pero si ponen mucho crearan grandes grietas en el árbol "_así que por eso siempre que terminaba de subir un árbol se rompía por eso bakaotou-san me quito todo mi chakra bueno pues a practicar"._

_-_Y bueno con esto llegamos a su última clase del día la afinidad elemental hoy solo haremos una prueba para saber con qué elemento tienen afinidad con estas hojas la prueba es simple solo tienen que inyectarle un poco de chakra a la hoja y así sabremos a que elemento son afines de este forma – Iruka un poco de chakra en la pequeña hoja de papel y todos sus alumnos vieron como esta se quemaba – y como esto pasa mi hoja se quemo eso indica que soy afín al fuego, el papel tiene otras cuatro reacciones si el papel se moja eso quiere decir que son afines al agua si se arruga al rayo si se destroza a la tierra y si se corta al viento bien con esto ya dicho les daré a cada uno una hoja así sabremos a que elemento son afines aquí tienen – les dijo a sus alumnos mientras les entregaba las hojas.

- Bueno primero las chicas empecemos contigo Sakura-san – le dijo a la pelirosa – Sakura le inyecto chakra a su hoja ocasionando que esta se destrozara – con que afín a la tierra – dijo Iruka mientras anotaba en una libreta – ahora tu Ino-san – su hoja se mojo – agua – Iruka anoto de nuevo – Hinata-san – su hoja se mojo al igual que la de Ino – también agua eh Hanabi-san – la hoja de esta se arrugo violentamente – rayo – lo anoto en su libreta – y finalmente tu Nagi-san aunque creo saber cual será – ella aplico chakra y en seguida el papel se quemo – como lo sospechaba fuego – dijo Iruka – como sabía usted eso Iruka-sensei – le pregunto Nagi - simple eres una Uchiha todos los Uchiha tienen una gran afinidad con el elemento fuego, bueno terminamos con las chicas comencemos con los chicos.

- Comienza tu Shino-san – el solo cabeceo de forma afirmativa – afín al agua eh – Kiba-san –su papel se destrozo - tierra – Iruka lo volvió a escribir – Chouji – inyecto chakra en el papel mientras aun comía sus papas de soya – otro afín a la tierra sigues tu Shikamaru – mendokusai – fue lo que le contesto este – otro a la tierra Izuna-san –si – su papel se arrugo – elemento rayo sigues Sasuke-san – este solo cabeceo al igual que Shino pero algo muy raro paso su papel se arrugo para después quemarse – wow esto si que es una sorpresa eres afín a dos elementos rayo y fuego – ese comentario hizo sonreír a Sasuke enormemente "_a ver si me puedes ganar pequeño príncipe" –_penso el Uchiha mientras miraba superior al rubio – y finalmente tu Naruto-san – le dijo Iruka al hijo del Yondaime – pero yo ya se a que elemento soy afín sensei – le contesto este a Iruka – ah ya veo pero aun si haz la prueba es mera formalidad por eso estoy anotando su afinidad para ver quién puede instruirlos – le dijo este al ojiazul – de acuerdo – le contesto este mientras inyectaba chakra al papel el cual se corto en dos "_con que afín al viento ese elemento es muy raro" _pero ahí no termino los dos trozos de papel se arrugaron y después se quemaron – que demonios tu eres afín natural a tres elementos viento, fuego , y rayo en serio eres hijo del Yondaime príncipe-kun – le dijo aun muy sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver mientras los demás también tenían su cara de asombro solo Sasuke tenía esos ojos de envidia en el.

Después de la prueba con un Iruka ya más sereno. –Bueno eso es todo por hoy solo les quiero informar que el horario de clase en la academia se verá reducido por ordenes del Yondaime de las 12 horas que hablamos antes se reducirán a solo 8 horas diarias de lunes a sábado en cuanto a las actividades serán las mismas solo que se organizaran para toda la semana eso es todo que tengan un buen día- dijo Iruka despidiendo a sus alumnos "_ese cambio de horarios es culpa de oka-san cuando se entero que estaría más en la academia…. Pobre de otou-san" –_ esos fueron los pensamientos del rubio mientras se dirigía a casa con las hermanas Hyuga una en cada brazo "_y todavía falta el entrenamiento con otou-san y oka-san eso si va a ser divertido"_.

Y así continuaron los días de entrenamiento hasta que llego el dia de su graduación.

y bueno aquí termina solo quiero aclarar que aquí la edad de Naruto y sus compañeros es de 8 años la de Nagi de 7 años y la de Hanabi de 6 años voy hacer un pequeño salto de tiempo de 4 años que es lo que tardan en mi fic en graduarse de la academia. Así que en el próximo cap. Naruto tendrá 12 al igual que los demás, Nagi 11, Hanabi 10. Bueno solo les quiero dejar un pequeño summary de otra historia que estoy por escribir díganme si les gusto.

Naruto y Naruko los gemelos jinchurikis de Konoha al no poder cumplir su sueño en Konoha huyen de ella para poderlo cumplir en la villa de su ultimo familiar vivo su abuelo el kage de Uzushiogakure no sato.


	7. COMBATES Y EQUIPOS

"**EL PRINCIPE DE KONOHA"**

DISCLAIMER: CUALQUIER PERSONAJE Y TECNICAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA EXCEPTO LA HISTORIA A Y UNO QUE OTRO OC CREADO EN MI MENTE.

NARUTO- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

"_MINATO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

**KURAMA- DEMONIO/INVOCACION HABLANDO**

"_**GAMABUNTA"- DEMONIO/INVOCACION PENSANDO**_

"**COMBATES Y EQUIPOS"**

La mañana era muy soleada y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a la academia junto con sus padres ya que ese iba el día de su examen para ver si estaban listos para convertirse en genin.

Todos se reunieron en el patio de la academia. Ahí se encontraban los únicos que tenían el potencial para poder graduarse un total de 12 estudiantes junto con sus padres.

Los otros estudiantes que habían estudiado con estos 12 a lo largo de estos 4 años con ellos, no habían logrado pasar una prueba que les había aplicado Iruka para saber si estaban listos para presentar el examen.

La cual en si era muy simple quitarle a Iruka o a Mizuki uno de los pergaminos que traían encima en total cada uno tenía 10 dando un total de 20 los estudiantes tenían todo un día para poder quitárselos y solo 12 pudieron lograrlo.

-Bueno niños han crecido mucho en estos últimos 4 años y por fin ha llegado el día de su graduación…pero antes de eso tendrán que hacer un examen aquel que no logre pasarlo no se graduara de la academia y se quedara un año más al igual que sus otros compañeros– les informaba Iruka a sus alumnos.

-QUE PERO… - se escuchaba la queja de todos los alumnos que estaban por graduarse.

-SILENCIO – reprendió Iruka a sus alumnos

Todos los padres de los estudiantes se encontraban ahí ya que era su ultimo día en la academia era una tradición que los padres acompañaran a sus hijos.

-Los únicos que no participaran en este examen serán los que recibieron el titulo de los mejores de su generación- informo Iruka.

-La mejor kunoichi de la generación HYUGA HINATA

-el padre de esta la vio con mucho orgullo al igual que con una sonrisa casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para su hija.

-El mejor shinobi de generación NAMIKAZE NARUTO.

Sasuke lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras que sus padres le sonreían con la sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

– Hokage-sama les informara de como procederá la prueba.

Desde donde estaban el Padre Minato dio unos pasos al frente para informarles como procederían en la prueba.

-La prueba consistirá en enfrentamientos entre ustedes en estos se medirán el progreso que han tenido en la academia si demuestran que están calificados para poder graduarse se les concederá el rango de genin.

-Se les calificara con lo siguiente: taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, control de su elemento afín y adaptabilidad. – Informaba Minato – dependiendo de sus cualidades veré si son capaces de ser genin o de lo contrario volver a la academia pero recuerden que aunque pierdan en su combate eso no significa que no están cualificados.

-A y una cosa más dependiendo su modo de combate veré en que equipo los colocare con cual tendrán más sincronía – les dijo Minato – bueno eso es todo Mizuki puedes empezar.

-BUENO EMPEZEMOS LOS COMBATES SERAN AL AZAR A CADA UNO SE LES DIO UN KUNAI CUANDO LLEGARON A LA ACADEMIA EN ESTE PUEDEN VER UN NUMERO CUANDO SU NUMERO SALGA SERA SU TURNO – informaba Mizuki a todos los presentes

–BUENO EMPECEMOS – Mizuki de una caja comenzó a sacar un papel

– NUMERO 7 – Uchiha Nagi dio un paso al frente, después empezó a sacar otro papel de la caja

– NUMERO 3 – al igual que Nagi está dio un paso al frente

-Hyuga Hanabi vs. Uchiha Nagi –Exclamo Iruka – Prepárense.

Ambas pasaron al frente para posarse en el centro de la arena de entrenamiento.

-"_le voy a demostrar a Naruto-san lo fuerte que me he vuelto" _Voy a ganar Nagi-chan – le dijo a su rival mientras disimuladamente miraba también a Naruto.

-Eso crees - le dijo con una mirada arrogante

-EMPIECEN- indico Iruka a las dos jóvenes.

-**Byakugan – **murmuro Hanabi. Hiashi miraba a su hija con una cara inmutable pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba orgullosa de ella.

-**Sharingan – **su Sharingan aún no era fuerte solo poseía una coma pero aun así su hermano Shisui se enorgulleció al ver como su hermana había despertado su Sharingan a una edad muy temprana.

-TU PUEDES NAGI-CHAN – le gritaba su hermano

Hanabi volteo a ver a su papá este le cabeceo y le sonrió un poco dándole a entender que ella podía.

En un segundo Hanabi se lanzó hacia la Uchiha, estas empezaron una gran pelea en taijutsu.

Hanabi empezó con unos golpes sumamente rápidos una cualidad de su taijutsu el Jūken.

Mientras Hanabi atacaba Nagi defendía y viceversa hasta que Nagi vio que estaba retrocediendo.

-Nada mal Nagi-san me ha seguido el ritmo pero eso solo duro unos minutos no me puedes ganar en taijutsu.

-Tal vez pero que tal con ninjutsu.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, no por temor, no, un Uchiha no le temía a nada solo era prevención, sabía que Hanabi era superior que ella en combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias al kekkei genkai de su clan el "Byuakugan".

La Uchiha podía darle pelea en el taijutsu pero no podía ganarle, así que decidió intentar con ninjutsu algo en lo que sabía que era superior a la Hyuga.

**Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego – **exclamo mientras expulsaba una enorme bola de fuego de su boca que media cerca de 2.5 m de diámetro.

Hanabi inmediatamente salto a un costado para evitar la llamarada de fuego pero justo cuando logro evitar el jutsu Nagi apareció frente a ella propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Hanabi al recibir la patada voló hacia atrás hasta estrellarse con un árbol. Y enseguida Nagi lanzo otro jutsu.

**Elemento fuego: bola de fuego.**

Cuando la bola de fuego se estrelló contra Hanabi la Uchiha creyó haber ganado.

-Eso te ocurre por enfrentarte a un Uchiha.

Pero cuando el humo se despejo no era Hanabi la que estaba tirada en el piso era un tronco.

-_"En que momento" –_ pensó Nagi

-**Elemento rayo: ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas – **murmuro la Hyuga detrás de la Uchiha.

Lanzo dos golpes a su objetivo para hacer un total de dos, lanzo otros dos para hacer un total de cuatro, lanzo otros cuatro para hacer un total de ocho, ocho puños más para hacer un total de dieciséis, y finalmente otros dieciséis para hacer un total de 32.

La Uchiha se percató que cada uno de los golpes estaba cargado con chakra de tipo rayo causándole más daño y una parálisis en su cuerpo. Cuando el jutsu termino Nagi cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Con esto yo gano Uchiha – le dijo a la pelinegra que se encontraba tirada en el piso.

-Eso crees – le dijo y Nagi desapareció en una cortina de humo y aparecía un muñeco de entrenamiento

-Sustitución.

-Así es, mi turno – exclamo Nagi. Se encontraba encima de Hanabi al parecer había dado un salto.

-**Elemento fuego: llamarada del dragón – **grito y de su boca lanzo una densa llamarada de fuego que cayó pesadamente sobre Hanabi.

Pero esta no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

-**Elemento rayo: Rotación de los ocho trigramas – **alrededor de ella se formó una cúpula de chakra rayo que la protegió del jutsu de la Uchiha.

Cuando la Uchiha aterrizo después de lanzar su jutsu se le quedo viendo sorprendida a la Hyuga ya que había detenido su jutsu.

-ha…ha…Eso es todo lo que tienes – le dijo la ojiblanca.

La Uchiha solo le dio una mirada arrogante.

Ambas respiraban pesadamente al parecer habían ocupado casi todo su chakra la batalla se decidiría en el próximo movimiento.

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

-**Elemento rayo: ocho trigramas destructor de montañas – **ataco la más joven, de su palma comenzó acumularse una gran cantidad de chakra rayo.

-**Elemento fuego: espada del dragón – **dijo la Uchiha y de su puño comenzaron a salir llamas.

Los dos ataques se estrellaron levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Poco a poco estaba se estaba levantando y se veía como la única que quedaba en pie era Uchiha Nagi.

-GANADORA UCHIHA NAGI- anuncio Mizuki.

-Bien hecho Nagi-chan – le gritaba su hermano.

Nagi estaba completamente agotada y cayo inconsciente al igual que Hanabi.

Viendo esto tanto Hiashi como Shisui corrieron a auxiliarlas.

-Bien hecho – Le dijo Hiashi a su hija y llevándola a la enfermería de la academia.

-Así se hace eres toda una Uchiha – dijo Shisui a su pequeña hermana y al igual que Hiashi se dirigía hacia la enfermería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Debo decir que fue un gran combate uno de los mejores que he presenciado entre estudiantes de academia. Mizuki prosigamos con el siguiente combate.

-Como ordene Yondaime-sama – se dirigió hacia Minato respetuosamente.

-SIGUIENTE COMBATE – saco un papel de la caja

-NUMERO 11 – Kiba se posiciono en la arena.

-Por fin nuestro turno Akamaru.

-NUMERO 6 – Chouji se acercó a la arena comiendo un paquete de papas de soja.

-EMPIECEN

-yo ganare gordo- le dijo Kiba para provocarlo

-ya perdió, va a morir- decían todos sus compañeros

Mientras tanto a Chouji solo se le repetía la palabra gordo en su cabeza como un eco.

-QUIEN ES GORDO – le grito Chouji a Kiba.

-oh no lo olvide a correr Akamaru

-NO ESCAPARAS **JUTSU MULTI TAMAÑO BOLA DE TANQUE HUMANO – **su estómago le empezó crecer hasta que todo su cuerpo se volvió una pelota enorme.

-Qu…qu...Que es eso se hizo más gord…- dijo Kiba para inmediatamente taparse la boca con sus manos.

-ME ACABAS DE DECIR GORDO NO ES ASI

-UPS

-Y OTRA VEZ ME DIJISTE GORDO HOY MORIRAS KIBA- Le gritaba el Akimichi mientras lo perseguía aun.

-QUE si no he dicho nada –le gritaba Kiba mientras huía de la gran masa de carne.

-Bueno no pienso morir aun GORDO

-y lo volvió a decir ahora sí que está muerto – dijeron todos lo que presenciaban el combate.

-**QUE DE NUEVO KIBA – **le gritaba mientras se detenía – **BOLA DE TANQUE HUMANO PINCHANTE- **y se puso de nuevo en marcha para aniquilar a Kiba.

-Que de nuevo AKAMARU.

-Guau

-**Gatsūga – **tanto Kiba como Akamaru giraron a gran velocidad formando dos grandes torbellinos que se estrellaron sobre Chouji pero claro que este no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

Después del choque de los dos jutsus ambos salieron disparados a lados contrarios.

-Parece que Kiba no puede continuar ganador Choji – anuncio Mizuki.

-Este combate fue patético- dijeron todos sus compañeros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y así siguieron los combates.

El siguiente fue el de Shikamaru contra Sasuke pero este sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad decidió rendirse pero justo cuando lo iba hacer volteo a ver a su mamá y tenía cara de que si no aprobaba el examen la iba a pasar muy mal. Lo que le hizo pensar "_PROBLEMÁTICO"._

Así que según lo que él creía lo necesario para aprobar no quería usar energía innecesaria, así que solo realizo unas cuantas muestras de control de chakra y uno que otro jutsu y al final se rindió.

-GANADOR UCHIHA SASUKE- anunció Mizuki.

Sasuke se retiró sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que Shikamaru al voltear a ver a su madre tenía la cara de que por no esforzarse la iba a pasar muy mal.

-"MENDOKUSAI" – pensó él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El siguiente combate fue el peor de todos aparte claro que el de Kiba y Choji. Fue Sakura contra Ino.

Ya que solo se necesitó de 1 minuto para darlo por terminado. Al comienzo fue bien estaban dando una gran exhibición de control de chakra pero mientras estaban en el agua Ino uso un jutsu de su clan **transferencia de chakra** con el cual absorbió parte del chakra de Sakura y esta se hundió miserablemente en el lago.

Lo que ocasiono la victoria de Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El siguiente combate fue al contrario que el anterior igual o mejor que el de Nagi contra Hanabi.

Shino Aburame contra Kirigaya Izuna.

-COMIENCEN –anuncio Mizuki

Izuna se lanzó de inmediato contra Shino.

Izuna desenfundo su ninjato ubicado en su espalda el cual tenía aproximadamente 1 metro de longitud.

Shino sabía que tenía desventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que él no manejaba ningún tipo de arma.

-**Elemento rayo: corte eléctrico – **dijoIzunamientras que cargaba su ninjato con chakra rayo.

Este ataque dio de lleno a Shino pero este se desintegro en miles de insectos los cuales atacaron a Izuna.

-**Jutsu: Clon de Insectos – **dijo un Shino que se ubicaba a unos metros de Izuna.

_-"Fuiste muy descuidado Izuna-san mis insectos se comerán todo tu chakra esto término"- pensó Shino_

-**Elemento rayo: onda eléctrica – **menciono Izuna mientras una onda salía de su espada la que ocasiono la muerte de todos los insectos que le atacaban.

_-"Eso estuvo cerca por poco, aunque el chakra que he perdido es mucho, maldición como pude ser tan descuidado… bueno pues que se le puede hacer ahora no volveré a caer en lo mismo" – pensó Izuna._

Shino miro a los insectos que acaba de perder habían sido cerca de la mitad de su colmena ahora estaba en problemas.

-"_la electricidad sigue siendo un problema ahora va hacer más difícil atacarle sabe cómo responder"_

Shino no pudo terminar de pensar en un plan ya que Izuna continúo con su ataque.

Shino seguía retrocediendo ya que no podía ganarle en combate uno a uno. Hasta que Izuna…

-**Elemento rayo: Estocada **- murmuro Izuna mientras que de su ninjato salía una onda eléctrica disparada hacia Shino.

Pero justo cuando el ataque llego a Shino este se sustituyó exitosamente.

-"_Casi necesito ser más rápido" – pensó Izuna._

-**Formación en Eje–**del brazo de Shino comenzaron a emerger todos los insectos que le quedaban y comenzaron a moverse en espiral mientras se acercaban a Izuna.

-"_eso no funcionara" – pensó Izuna _

**-****Elemento rayo: onda eléctrica – **lanzo de nuevo una onda eléctrica esperando que esta afectara a sus insectos la cual no hizo.

-Qué diablos – dijo Izuna muy sorprendido de que no funcionara.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que alrededor de los insectos había agua protegiéndoles.

-"_ya veo el agua retiro toda la electricidad…"_

El ataque de Shino le dio de lleno causando la victoria de este.

-GANADOR ABURAME SHINO – grito Mizuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hora después.

Todos los que antes se encontraban en la enfermería estaban frente al Hokage.

-Que le pareció Hokage-sama – le dijo Iruka al Hokage.

-Unos excelentes combates veo que sus sensei los han instruido bien – anuncio Minato.

-Veo que todos tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades bueno no veo ningún problema en que todos se convierten en genin tienen las aptitudes y lo necesario para entrar en el mundo ninja solo necesitan practicar mucho más – esto último lo dijo mientras se les daba una sonrisa tanto a Sakura, Kiba y Choji.

-Bueno con esto apruebo a todos ustedes de la academia mañana mismo Iruka les informara en que equipo se encuentran hasta entonces descansen.

Dicho esto todos se retiraron a sus hogares. Claro todos excepto Naruto que no había hecho nada en todo el día así que todo el camino a casa estuvo fastidiando a su papá de que le digiera en que equipo lo iba a poner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Muy buenos días a todos– les decía a sus alumnos.

-Buenos días – le respondieron estos

-Bueno es tiempo de ver sus equipos y su sensei, así que guarden silencio y presten atención.

-Primero que nada el Equipo numero 10 será integrado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Y su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi.

Ino al escuchar esto se quedó petrificada ya que ella quería estar con Sasuke. Shikamaru… pues Shikamaru estaba tomándose una siesta, mientras que Choji estaba devorando un nuevo paquete de papas. Lo que ocasiono que a Iruka le saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza.

- Equipo 8 será conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata. Y su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

Estos al escuchar esto tuvieron una reacción al equipo 10. Shino solamente asintió con un cabeceo mientras que Kiba platicaba con Akamaru diciendo que les toco un gran equipo. Y Hinata se podía apreciar que tenía un aura de muerte ya que no le había tocado en el mismo equipo que SU Naruto-kun y esto empeoro con la mirada que le mandaba Hanabi prácticamente diciendo que ella había ganado.

Esto al igual que con el anterior equipo ocasiono que a Iruka le saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Equipo 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Kirigaya Izuna y Haruno Sakur… - Iruka no termino de decir ya que se escuchó un grito que llego hasta los oídos de Minato en la torre Hokage.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME TOCO CON SASUKE-KUN SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaba Sakura mientras se regodeaba.

-SAKURA-SAN SILENCIO – Le grito Iruka – "_que pasa con ella todavía se comporta como una niña que no comprende que ya es un ninja, el Hokage me dijo que _ _solo pudo graduarse gracias a su talento en la medicina espero que algún día comprenda lo que es un ninja"_

-Si sensei – dijo y enseguida se sentó.

Todos se distrajeron con el alboroto que ocasiono Sakura que no se percataron en la cara de Hanabi la cual irradiaba felicidad ya que ella sabía que solo quedaban tres personas para el ultimo equipo lo que quería decir que Naruto y ella estarían juntos.

Hanabi volteo a ver a Hinata y le hizo la señal de victoria con su mano ocasionando el enojo de Hinata.

-Su sensei será Hatake Kakashi – les informo al equipo 7.

-Y por último el Equipo 4 Uchiha Nagi, Hyuga Hanabi y Namikaze Naruto

De repente un aura de completa felicidad irradiaba de Hanabi pero lo raro es que su cara no mostraba ni un rastro de esta. Esto al igual que antes ocasiono que a Iruka le saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-cof… su sensei será Uchiha Shisui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE PUES NO TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO PERO AHORA QUE TENGO TIEMPO LIBRE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO…. BUENO ESO ESPERO.

Y QUE TAL LES PARECIO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA ESCENA DE COMBATE TAN LARGA Y PUES NO ESTOY SEGURO QUE ME HAYA SALIDO MUY BIEN ASI QUE CUALQUIER CONSEJO SERA BIEN RECIBIDO.


End file.
